yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Four Dimension Dragons
のドラゴン | romaji = Yottsu no Jigen no Doragon | image = Dimension Dragons.png | caption = from left to right: "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon", "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", and "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon". | sets = * Duelist Alliance * The New Challengers * Crossed Souls * Star Pack ARC-V * Structure Deck: Master of Pendulum * 2015 Mega-Tins * Booster SP: Wing Raiders * Master of Pendulum Structure Deck * Wing Raiders * Starter Deck: Yuya * Invasion: Vengeance | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | manga = * ARC-V Special Oneshot * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} The Four Dimension Dragons are a series of Dragon-Type monsters introduced in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. They are used by Yuya Sakaki and his dimensional counterparts. Overview These dragons are connected somehow to one another as they resonate when they are in close proximity with each other, whether they are summoned during a Duel or not. Additionally, the Dimension Dragons can influence their owners to summon them if the conditions for their summoning are met, be it on the field or in their hand. When facing off against each other, or when one is summoned or about to be summoned while in the presence of another, their owners suffer an intense burning pain in their chest. In the case of the former, it may cause them to enter an Awakened state, Dueling ferociously until their opponent is defeated, although they are still capable of returning to their senses during the Duel. The Dragons also appear to be able to cause their owner to sync with a counterpart if they happen to be in the same dimension. The Dimension Dragons seem to wish to fight each other and to do so they are capable of traveling through dimensions; Yugo stated that he was guided to both the Xyz Dimension's Heartland City and the Standard Dimension by "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon"; while Yuri complained about "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon" taking him to New Domino City. When one of them is defeated, its owner appears to be absorbed into one of their dimensional counterparts. In Yuto's case, despite having lost to Yugo, he was absorbed by Yuya who was closer to his position. However ownership of the Dimension Dragons seem to be determined by the dragons themselves, as Yuto only gave Yuya "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" after the dragon conveyed its will to him. When all four Dimension Dragons have been summoned in the same location, a distortion in the sky appears and the dragons' owners all enter Berserk Mode. In addition, the two dragons that are controlled by Yuya himself emitted an aura of darkness similar to the one he emits while Awakened. Each of the Dimension Dragons' names uses the following structure: "of the monster or the owner + Mechanic Name + Dragon". With the exception of the 2800 ATK "Starve Venom", they all have 2500 ATK and 2000 DEF (like most of the past protagonists' aces). Also, with the exception of the WIND "Clear Wing", all of the Dimension Dragons' Attribute is DARK. In the anime, all of them share a common trait of their effects only affecting Level 5 or higher monsters and, with the exception of "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", are related to ATK. Their attack and effect names also follow similar patterns: the effect names are simply two English words, while their attack names follow the same pattern as previous Dragons, primarily the base "-Eyes" Dragons; "word no English words." In the dub, the Dimension Dragons' attack names are simply three English words. Members Variations Over the course of the series, Yuya and his dimensional counterparts receive newer forms of their Dimension Dragons by using them as Material for the three types of Extra Deck Summoning (Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz). Upgraded forms Downgraded forms Gallery Members Card forms OddEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon DarkRebellionXyzDragon-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ClearWingSynchroDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Clear Wing Synchro Dragon StarveVenomFusionDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Starve Venom Fusion Dragon Monster forms OddEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon DarkRebellionXyzDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ClearWingSynchroDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC-2.png | Clear Wing Synchro Dragon StarveVenomFusionDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC-3.png | Starve Venom Fusion Dragon Silhouettes OddEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV-PV.png | Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon DarkRebellionXyzDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC-3.png | Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ClearWingSynchroDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Clear Wing Synchro Dragon StarveVenomFusionDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Starve Venom Fusion Dragon Variations Upgraded forms Card forms RuneEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon BeastEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon OddEyesRebellionDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon CrystalWingSynchroDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon DarkRequiemXyzDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon BraveEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon OddEyesRagingDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon Monster forms RuneEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon BeastEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon OddEyesRebellionDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon CrystalWingSynchroDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon DarkRequiemXyzDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon BraveEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon OddEyesRagingDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon Downgraded forms Card forms OddEyesDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Odd-Eyes Dragon Monster forms OddEyesDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Odd-Eyes Dragon Trivia *So far, all of the upgraded forms of the "Four Dimension Dragons" have 500 more ATK than their base forms. *Each dragons' color scheme is based off of its summoning method. **Odd-Eyes: Red, the color used as the left Pendulum Scale of Pendulum Monster cards. This is further supported by its manga counterpart, whose color is blue like the right Pendulum Scale. **Dark Rebellion: Black, the color used as coding for Xyz Monster cards. **Clear Wing: White, the color used as coding for Synchro Monster cards. **Starve Venom: Purple, the color used as coding for Fusion Monster cards. *Each of the dragons' Japanese summoning chants refer to a certain body part: Odd-Eyes' refers to its eyes, Dark Rebellion and Starve Venom's chants refer to their fangs, and Clear-Wing's refers to its wings. *Each of the dragons have been the cover card of a booster pack, all of which had their names changed in the TCG. **"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon": The Duelist Advent → Duelist Alliance **"Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon": Next Challengers → New Challengers **"Clear Wing Synchro Dragon": Crossover Souls → Crossed Souls **"Starve Venom Fusion Dragon": Invasion of Venom → Invasion: Vengeance. *Each of the base forms of the Four Dimension Dragons were released in Booster Sets in reverse order of how their Summoning methods were released, starting with "Odd-Eyes" (a Pendulum Monster), followed by "Dark Rebellion" (an Xyz Monster), then "Clear Wing" (a Synchro Monster) and lastly, "Starve Venom" (a Fusion Monster).